One, Three, and One, Two, Three, Four
by georgeruberoxy
Summary: For, Axel, it has really hit the fan. He has drum major  auditions for marching band are coming up, water polo state competition, parental divorce and he has his eyes set on Roxas, the cute boy he never had the courage to talk to.
1. Chapter 1

_This is another one of my little 'pilots'. I'm planning on making a couple more and whatever is the best, I continue and finish it. __**I want reviews.**__ I would like to know the readers' opinion on all my work and the things I can do to make these better._

**Disclaimer:**_ The following uses song lyrics, which _**I do not own.**_ All credit goes to the original artists. All rights reserved. _

Chapter 1

"Axel, can you please stop texting in my class? This is a silent study hall and you are _not_ being lovely today."

"I was playing solitaire on my iPod. Is that a crime too?"

"Don't give me attitude because I can you send you to the dean. You are being loud and disruptive."

"But…"

"Not another word. Got it memorized?"

Sigh. "Yes."

Ugh. I really hate that horrible twat, Ms. Maleficent, so much it is not even funny. If I were a crazy emo child that listens to, I dunno, Panic! At the Disco I would stab her voodoo doll in the crotch with a fiery spit. But, I'm too well adjusted to do that.

I am really nervous. Drum major auditions are next hour and I can't handle the crap coming from this teacher's mouth. Is it bad enough that I am pitted against two other great leaders in band, Sora and Riku, for the only spot open next year? After this half-period is over, I can talk with Jasmine or Jack for some advice, because there are the presiding drum majors. But, deep down I know have a slim shot. I mean, Sora is a tenor sax player. He is very outgoing and many people are willing to listen to him. He could get leader because of popular vote. Riku, on the other hand, is a trumpet player who guides with military discipline. That alone should snag him the spot and make him a favorite with the judges.

As for me, I'm just a goofy drum captain on the snare line. Sure I am a little lenient. But I get stuff done and I'm a great teacher. Or am I? Or am I not?

Ugh.

While, I was having a nervous breakdown, I saw comfort in checking out Roxas sitting a couple rows away. Strange, because I have the stones to go for a position seemingly impossible, yet I have not had a friendly conversation with Roxas once this year. I do find him attractive because of his blond hair that looks like a field of golden wheat and pretty blue eyes that I could swim in all day. Not to mention his hard body that I could touch and hold. I licked my finger slowly. _Maybe I can rip his skin off and wear it as pajamas to bed_…Oh my god; my sick sexual fantasies are getting the better of me…again.

The truth is I could have anyone I wanted. I was captain of the water polo team, a candidate for drum major in band, in NHS, I had a charming Brooklyn accent and I wasn't selling narcotics, so it logically I can have any fish in the sea. But it was this one in particular that had my Moby Dick interested. Roxas was a saxophone player, but he usually kept to himself and tight group of friends. From what I know, he is really smart and funny, but yet I never really talked to him. We aren't friends nor are we enemies. More like…acquaintances in chemistry.

But, how I ached just to talk to him. I would cleverly fabricate little situations just to say two words to him. Once, in chemistry I threw my pencil down his side so he would notice and pick it up for me.

Another time I tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "What is the date today?"

He turned back and replied, "Today is the twenty first." I got a glimpse of his cute face and melted. I thanked him for the answer in a nonchalant way trying to maintain my cool. _It's not like I want him to know I secretly desired him._ My God, am I a pathetic piece of work.

What do my experts have to say?

I quickly lifted my bag onto the table to conceal myself taking out my iPod and slipping the ear buds in again. I clicked shuffle and waited for the song to arrive in my head to give me advice. I always went to my iPod out for these sticky moments.

_I am not Jasmine, I am Aladdin. So far ahead these bums is laggin. See me in that new thing bums is gaggin. Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon. I'm starting to feel like a dungeon dragon. Look at my footage how these girls be spazzin. So fuck I look like I be getting back to a has been. That's right has been. Hey Nicki. Hey Nicki._

Thanks Nicki or Roman, whoever you are. You are right. I need to stop worrying about everything and just rely on my own talents. The universe doesn't want me get behind my competition. This audition may not be so bad after all.

At least this is the high point of my day. My parents have an appointment in court to settle their 'irreconcilable differences.' My dad is going to get a condo out in Traverse Town while me and my mom stay in the house. I just wish this divorce wasn't so messy. It was so long and drawn out it was just exhausting for everybody. If only there was an express lane for divorce. That would be nice. Your baggage had to be 10 broken family members or less to go through and quickly get your separation done. Yeah right, that'll happen when Oprah eats Saturn and sends the flying gnome army down to earth to fuck us all.

I stared at the clock and willed the little red, cheeky bastard of a seconds hand to move faster. I want to get to lunch and bitch and moan to my friends. And maybe stare at Roxas some after I consume the cafeteria's addicting cookies. Think of all the naughty things I would do to him….Wait. I am not _that_ gay.

_Rah, rah like a dungeon dragon. Rah, rah like dungeon dragon. Rah, rah like a dungeon dragon; like a dungeon dragon._

"Psst. Axel," whispered a stressed voice.

"Yes, Pence?" I answered quietly annoyance for my disturbance.

"Do you have your chemistry book or the syllabus questions?"

"No, Pence, and I will _never_ have my chem. book with me during this period. Stop being such a free loader. Go ask Olette." I gestured towards her.

"She already turned me down." Good for her. She is becoming more assertive. Olette should never be a doormat to this lazy son of a bitch.

"Come on, Axel," he whispered desperately. "Don't be a douche and just help me."

Ugh. "Fine." I pulled my chem. book out of my bag and handed it to him and told him to go away. "You can do the syllabus questions by yourself because there are in my locker for real this time."

"You and I both know they are in this book, Axel."

I paused in frustration clenching my fists. "Damn you!" I exclaimed. Everybody glared at me for my profanity during this 'silent study hall'.

"Axel, we do not use fowl language in my classroom. Look, you are disturbing the peace in here. You were so lovely this week, why can't you be lovely now? I guess you want to stay with me during lunch. It would be sooo awesome to have you here with me doing math problems." Her bloodshot eyes were freaking me out and her attempt to be humorous was horrifying.

"No, Mrs. M," I said defeated. "I'll be quiet for the remainder of the period, geez."

"By the way, honey, ear buds." Oh crap. I still had them in. I scrambled to put them away and dropped on the ground. I made a scene and people laughed. But, I really turned red as my hair when I saw Roxas laughing at me. _Great,_ I thought. _He thinks I'm retarded._ God help me now.

I sat back down staring into my desk and waited for this period to end. Certainly the commotion might've reduced _some_ time, right?

Wrong. And I still had five minutes to rot in my anxiety.

I decided to throw caution to the wind and slipped my ear buds put a third time and listen to whatever was on next.

Luckily it was the song that I was using for my audition. _This Is Halloween._ It was a song pulled from last year's show _Nightmare_. I, being the crafty bitch that I am, stole that pick from the other candidates first before they could. I assumed a song that I really enjoyed allowed me to relax a little more. Plus, it is the hardest out of all of them, so if I nail, the judges will be so impressed with my work.

For the rest of the period, I inconspicuously conducted to the song to make sure my form was tighter than an Asian boy's booty hole.

The bell rang.

"Everyone have a nice afternoon. I am glad that _some_ of you were good today." She made that remark while eyeing me. That bitch.

I escaped through the door and made it into the hallway. I saw Olette walking ahead and I caught up to her.

"Did you do _anything_ last period?" I asked.

"No. Everyday in study hall I die a little inside," she remarked dramatically. "Are you nervous for your audition today?"

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically.

"I don't know because you never talk to me anymore. Weren't you going to text me last night?" Crap. I forgot about that.

"I was," I lied. "…going to text but I was…busy. I'm sorry. Lately I have been so stressed out, you know, with the audition, water polo state in a couple of weeks, my parents divorce…"

"I know it's getting tough, Axel," she said to comfort me. "But you still need to know who your friends are. They keep you sane, for the most part."

"I know. I know."

"Anyway, I saw you gawking at Roxas today," she stated with a smile.

"What? I was really that noticeable?"

"You looked like a junkie tracking down a case of heroin. Geez." She couldn't help but smile at the fact that I had a schoolgirl crush on this guy.

"So…when are drum captain tryouts gonna be?" I said trying to change the subject. She looked at me with a smirk knowing that I was dropping the last issue, but she answered me anyway.

"I think they are this Friday, if I am not mistaken. Why do you ask?"

"You should tryout for bass captain," I said with an encouraging tone.

"Yeah, no. I don't really stand that much of a chance. I'm not going to make it. There is already Pete who has been kissing up to Ms. Yen Sid for quite awhile…"

"You know Olette," I began. "For someone who calls me out on being a wimp in my love life, you are being a chicken."

"I can live with that."

"Do you want to stay inside your cocoon forever?"

"Hey, I love my cocoon. It is so warm and cozy in here"

"But, you keep telling me that you will end up like Belle." Belle was a senior, who graduated, that we met during band camp last year. She taught us how to march in bass (when I was in bass line.) She was extremely outgoing and flaunted her sex appeal with great ease. She and her friend, Mulan, organized flash mobs on random school days to make her senior year fun. Our inside joke is that Olette will end up exactly like her.

"I know, but I wanna wait…"

"Until you graduate?"

"No, you know what, END OF CONVERSATION!" That was her way of blowing off her issues.

"But, Olette-"

"END OF CONVERSATION!"

Ugh. She was more stubborn than Mrs. Maleficent sometimes.

We made it to the lunch room, eventually and made our way to our table. I sat down and put my bag under the table. I saw that the lunch was really long again, so I slipped in my ear buds to listen to another song.

_Can't read my, can't read my, no he can read my poker face. (She's gonna love nobody) Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face. (She's gonna love nobody)_

This song is making me think of Roxas and my pathetic relationship with him. Next song, I can't be distracted from the main prize. I'm a dungeon dragon.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me. Infect me with your love and fill me your poison- _

Next.

_I walk a lonely road, the only road I've ever known. Don't know where it goes, but I'm the only one and I walk alone. _

Next.

_Sunday is gloomy. My hours are slumber less. Dearest the shadows I live with are numberless. Little white flowers will never awaken you. Not where the black coach of sorrow has taken you. _

I don't remember putting Billie Holiday on here.

Forget it. How about I just go in line now and lose all my distractions. I need to focus.

_Rah, rah like a dungeon dragon._

I grabbed a few bucks from my wallet and headed towards the line. I snatched a cookie and some fries, paid for them and sat back down to see Olette, Alice and Hayner taking their seats.

"What's up with you people?" I asked.

"Nothing much," replied Hayner , listening to his iPod.

"Same," said Alice. "A funny thing happened in bio today…" Something funny always happened in her bio class. "Today, I asked about what would be on the next test, so I asked, 'Will there be _orgasms_ on the test?' by accident. Then Mr. Triton said, 'I hope not.' The entire class bursts out in laughter and I am so embarrassed…"

I stopped listening after that. The thing with me was that I couldn't handle anticipation very well. I would just sink into my thoughts and pretty much get stuck there until I'm needed.

"…anyway, today he was checking out Roxas again with huge googly eyes."

"Woah, wah? Hey Olette, can you stop bringing back embarrassing stories about me for once?" I asked.

"No," she replied with a smile.

"Wow, Axel," Alice said. "You got an eye on someone special?"

"Uh, not really. I'm not really going to talk to him or anything…"

"Shame." Then she turned to Hayner to talk about Lady Gaga's new album.

I guess Alice is right. It is a shame that I am wasting my time not putting myself out there. There could be _some_ room for some school romance here or there…I finished off my lunch and searched for Sparrow and Jasmine. It took me a couple of laps around the cafeteria to realize that they were in the band room with Ms. Yen Sid to prepare for the audition. _Crap,_ I thought. _I guess I will have to go it alone. _

I wished I realized this fact sooner. How stupid of me not to see it. My mind was ready to blow up from confusion and aggravation when…

The bell rang and everyone shuffled out of the lunch room. I met up with the three as we departed for the band room. I felt as though I was walking my last steps to the electric chair.

Look out universe. Axel is ready to fuck up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Opening the band room door seemed to be one of the hardest things in the entire world to me that day. That door was the point of no return after all. The faint of heart must stay behind while the shit flies inside my stomach. I must get on that ladder and wave my arms around in front of everybody…including Roxas. If I screw up, _he_ will see and _he _will know that I am a fuck up. Get out of my head, Roxas you sneaky bastard. _A sneaky bastard that I can reach around…._

Anyway, I opened the door and the noise of about hundred band kids overwhelmed me. Since today was drum major audition day, Ms. Yen Sid had to combine the Concert and the Honors Band in order to simulate a huge ass ensemble. I was able to see my little freshman in Concert band that I haven't seen since the fall and that gave me something to distract me from the fact that I was about to be analyzed by them out in the open. I gravitated towards my usual group before the bell rang.

"So, are you nervous?" asked Hayner. "I don't want you to FLOP."

"What do you think, girly boy?"

"Hey be nice," said the voice of Sally, also known as the pit mommy. She would be the one to take care of the rowdy misfits known as front ensemble. She always made sure there were no arguments anywhere.

"I am trying, Sally, but it is a little hard when you are on the edge…"

"Edge of Glory?" she said with a smile to try to calm my nerves.

"The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge of something… I wanted to find Sparrow and Jasmine during lunch for a few pointers, but I couldn't find them anywhere…"

"Oh, well, uh," Sally hesitated. "They were here during lunch…"

"Well, I know that. You don't need to be a genius to figure that out."

"But, they were with Sora and Riku," she said softly and awkwardly.

"Are you freaking kidding me? God dammit! Why do they always have to be one fucking step ahead of me?" Suddenly, the room got quiet the exact moment I made that remark. And everybody was staring at me with wonder and raised eyebrows.

_Aw, crap. _I thought. _Not again. Why is it always quiet in here when it is inconvenient for me? Damn you, universe._

"Uhhh…" I gasped.

"He was talking about a show he saw last night," a new voice said out of nowhere and from behind. "It was a line that this idiot on a reality TV show, he didn't mean to blurt out an offensive comment." I was so, so grateful for this kid to save my ass; it isn't good juju for someone to say something like that when the directors are there. I was just about to give that kid a hug and a kiss when I turned around to see…Roxas.

I paused in surprise to see the boy I crushed on and hardly talked to standing there with a casual smile on his face. My hormones and fear made me speechless until…

"Ugh…Thanks yous?" I slipped. I can't believe I just said that. Now he thinks I am _really_ retarded.

He smiled. "Nos problemos," he said thinking I was speaking Spanglish. He walked away, sax in hand, to sit down. All the while, I was still standing there with an awed expression and a boner from the excitement.

"Real smooth there Ax Man," retorted Riku. "Don't we need more eloquent drum majors this year?"

I made a mocking noise and a snarky face in response. "Don't we need drum majors who can spell their own name?"

"Oh, nice. Really clever of you. You should have your show with that material."

"Whatever, you're just jealous because I am going to nail this audition," I said with a cocky smile. I was hoping that the confidence would phase him, but Riku was a very solid person, unfortunately.

"I wouldn't get too cocky," entered Sora. "I am a contender as much as you two."

"Hey, Sora," I said. "I heard your lacrosse game went well."

"Well, if you think becoming MVP is doing well, then yes." Sora was a bit of a lacrosse star. "By the way, when is your water polo competition coming up? I want to get some pictures of you in the winner's circle."

"I don't know about this year, man, it's been hard."

"Come on, Axel," said Riku. "You make state every year. Most athletes can't even say that. Why are you so worried?"

"It's my parents divorce," I replied. "It's been kind of stressing me out. I couldn't get any sleep in the past few days…"

"Sorry to hear that, man," Sora said. "You can stay at my place if you want to get your mind off of things. My doors are always open."

"Me too, but you can't tell my grandpa you're gay. He is a born again Catholic who will smack the gay right out of you with a Bible," Riku said.

"Thanks, but I'm fine really…" The bell rang.

"Ok, good luck"

"Break a leg."

Aw crap… We scrambled to our seats.

Ms. Yen Sid walked in and silenced the huge crowd when she stepped on the podium. Her ability to do that was astonishing.

"Hi, everyone. Did you have a good weekend?"

"Yes," replied the crowd enthusiastically. Everybody is always willing to be happy around her. Everybody loved Ms. Yen Sid.

"Well, today, as you know, the three drum major candidates are going to conduct one of the three songs from last year's show. Do play these with the best of your ability so our analysis of their conducting is accurate. Please show the same respect as you would give me when I am playing. It takes a lot of nerve and character to even tryout for this position. Capiche? "

"Capiche," everyone said in unison. "Okay, so give your undivided attention to Sora." She gestured towards him and walked on to the podium.

As he walked on, the mixed crowd cheered him on and applauded. His fanatic following might sway the judges' decision. I was considering doing a smear campaign against him with something like, "Sora once said he wants to kill the president. Do you want a drum major who wants to kill the president? Drum majors don't kill presidents." And then I would get suspended for slander and defamation. But still…

"Okay everyone, we will play the theme from _Hollow Bastion_," Sora stated in a loud commanding voice. I don't know why he would pick _that_ song considering it is the least technically developed piece. I mean the dynamic level is pretty consistent and the tempo stays the same throughout. Audition music is supposed to impress the judges, but hey, whatever floats his boat, right?

"One, Three, and One, Two, Three, Four," he said whispering to himself as he was beginning his conducting form. The kids out in drum line, of course, blurted out their "duts" on the last four counts to begin the piece.

He conducted pretty well as it pains me to say it. His form had charisma and it was…professional which is very unlike Sora himself. I, of course, was scared out of my mind. I really didn't want to go on after him knowing that I would have to top that. He finally finished and stepped off with a round of applause. Ms. Yen Sid had her clipboard out writing her notes.

"Good job," she said. "Next is…" she looked at the roster. "…Riku."

Riku stepped on with applause from the trumpet line.

"Band! Ten-hut!" he shouted in military force.

"Go!" replied the band at attention. Damn, he was trying to make it look like he was he was drum major already. Curse, his sneaky ways. Mark my words, the universe will get him.

"We will play _Waltz of the Damned_," he stated. "One, Three, and One, Two, Three, Four," he also whispered to himself as he started. The drum line, again, did their "duts" and he played his piece.

The band played along precisely and his form was just like Sora's. This means that I am screwed. I was thinking of all the ways I can get out of this. I can pull the fire alarm, break a mercury thermometer, or severely injure myself by jumping off the stairs. Sadly I was on the first floor, the fire alarm was outside, and there was a lack of mercury thermometer in any school nowadays. Riku finished his song strong and Ms. Yen Sid wrote for a couple minutes on her clipboard.

"Last, but certainly not least, is Axel," she said. I was surprised how fast this was all going. Time was moving quickly and my thoughts weren't keeping up. Shit. This means I am going to drag during my conducting. God dammit!

_Rah, rah like a dungeon dragon. Rah, rah like a dungeon dragon. Rah, rah like a dungeon dragon; like a dungeon dragon._

Okay, I can do this. Hopefully.

I stepped onto the podium with a cheering and hollering from the drum line in the back. "Go Ax Man!" yelled a couple quads.

Demyx, playing guitar in pit, said, "Axel! Rap for us!" I was known as a 'rapper' because I would be rapping some song lyrics during some down time at band camp. People loved it like they love the marching band episode of Spongebob.

"Okay…" I said thinking of something. I usually stole lines from Nicki Minaj or Young Money. "_It's going down, basement! It's Friday the 13__th__ and guess who's playing Jason. You better tuck yourself in and hold on to your teddy. It's Nightmare on Elm Street and guess who's playing Freddy!_" I got a roar of applause from the crowd. Maybe this will go good after all.

"We will be playing _This is Halloween_," I stated. One, Three, and One, Two, Three, Four. I heard the first notes and instantly felt relieved. I powered through conducting with confidence and precision. I got a glimpse of Roxas who staring at my form. It made me feel secure and he was my anchor during that time. I did the dynamics changes and tempo switch ups correctly. I closed out my form and next thing I knew I was done. Finished with my audition. Ms. Yen Sid wrote her notes and said thank you to everyone for coming out to play.

There was five minutes left for the period and people put their instruments away and talked to their friends before next hour began.

"You did an awesome job there, Axel," said Roxas, who caught me off guard there once again.

"Uhh," I replied with an idiotic tone.

"See ya next hour," he said walking away to put his sax away. Crap. I still haven't said any intelligent words to him yet. I felt so stupid.

"You did fine, Axel," said Olette. "Why were you so nervous?"

"Why aren't you going to try out for bass captain?" I replied to her.

"I told you, I just don't want to."

"Come on, Olette. They are tomorrow and leadership results come out Friday. Take this chance."

"You won't be able to drag me there, Axel."

"That's what you think…"

"Anyway," Olette said changing the subject. "The chemistry test is _really_ hard just to warn you."

"What," I said sternly. "There was a chemistry test? I totally forgot all about it! My syllabus questions are with Pence! What am I supposed to do now?"

"Isn't Roxas in your chemistry?"

"Yeah, but… Okay. No. I don't really want to ask _him_. He might think I am a freeloader. He already thinks I am retarded."

"Don't say that word," she said. Oh yeah, we aren't allowed to say that word anymore because of the whole offensive issue. "Besides you don't that for sure."

"I just don't feel ready to talk to him yet. He is just soo cute; I might not be able to say anything for that matter."

"Hey, it is your test grade not mine…"

Damn. Isn't that a crappy Catch-22?

Looks like I will have to bomb chemistry…

The bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_When the sun shines we shine together. Told you I'll be here forever. Said I'll always be your friend. Took an oath that I'm a stick it out till the end. Now that it's raining more than ever. Know that we still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella. You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh-_

Shut up, Rhianna. Why should I take advice from someone who got punched in the face?

Walking to chemistry that day was really making me a nervous wreck. If I wanted to step out of my cocoon for a stupid reason like to get help from a secret crush in order to bail myself out, for example, I would be calling Zac Efron from jail. However, since my ridiculous analogy can't send me into another dimension in which a situation like that can occur, there is no hope for me yet.

After scaling the two flights of stairs, I kind of realized that I needed to swallow my insecurities and just ask him for the god damn syllabus. It is not like the floor of the classroom would open up and swallow the earth whole. Or maybe…

Everybody has two sides of their brain. One side is the moral compass and the other is the bitchy rebellious side that will want pleasure despite the consequences. For me, that bitchy rebellious side has been smoking a lot of weed because it is paranoid as hell. Whenever I plan ANYTHING, the little voice in my head will whisper every worst possible scenario in my ear until I shit my pants.

'He might think you are a slacker and will disassociate with you' or 'he will laugh in your face, promise me' or even 'Roxas will hate your fucking guts for this question. Fail the god damn test already you pussy!'

By the time I made it to chemistry, I was already sweaty from anxiety and I thought drum major auditions will suck more life out of me than this.

I opened the door and the familiar odor of "quasi-chloroform" infiltrated my nose. Mrs. Ragdoll, who happened to be Sally's mother, had to keep the freshman fetal pigs in her room for storage through the ENTIRE year. Every day I felt as though I would get nose cancer from that crap.

I walked over to my desk, which was behind Roxas', and waited nervously for him to arrive. I begged to Jesus for the courage to ask him and the funny thing was I am an atheist.

"Look, I know we haven't talked in a while, but can you do me a favor and not let me fuck up, please?" I started into the fluorescent light because I assumed that's how the God-dorks do it. "I mean, next time I am dragged to church, I promise I won't steal some pens and take a swig from the communion table. Just do this for me you Jew."

Just then, the subject of my fear waltzed in the room, stealing my attention from my Jesus freak moment. He glided toward the seat in front of me and sat his tight ass into the seat. My throat grew a lump as though I dry swallowed a pill. It took all of my strength to push my chest into spewing out the words.

"Uh, Roxas?" I said, my voice cracked and frayed as though I was going through puberty. Praying to Jesus again, I begged that he didn't hear me.

"Yes, Axel?" he turned about with an amused look probably due to the 11 year-old boy he just heard. God damn you, you horrible Jew!

"Um…did-d…did you do your…uh" I lost the word that I was looking for.

"Syllabus?" he said, finishing my sentence.

"Yeah. May I see it for a couple minutes?" All my hope and strength poofed away like a pig in Angry Birds.

"Well…" he paused for a moment. "I don't want to feed the habit of a slacker. What kind of drum major would not do his own work?" he said with a raised eyebrow. My heart sank to the bottom of my ass and I could feel the color dropping my face. I wanted to die.

"I'm just screwing with you. Here" I have never felt so relieved in my life to hear those six words. I might have just shit my pants in pure relief.

"Um…thanks." I reached for the packet of paper and I touched his hand. For that moment we looked into each other's eyes. I tried my best to look away, but I couldn't. We just locked into each other's gazes and I didn't feel awkward nor did I feel insecure. It felt…right.

"Well, I guess you should hurry. Class starts in four minutes. You should…um…" He stuttered breaking the moment.

"Finish my syllabus?" I said.

"Uh…yeah," he replied. I tore out a piece of paper from some kid's notebook on the desk behind and scribbled all the answers I could until the bell eventually rang. I managed to finish as Mrs. Ragdoll collected papers and handed out the quiz.

Wow, I thought. That was insanely cheesy, yet oddly romantic. During the quiz, I kept replaying the scene over and over. The way we locked eyes, the way he stuttered as I did, the way I finished HIS sentence. It was a dream come true.

I didn't give a turkey's ass about which bonds held the greatest polarity or what is the correct name for NaHCO3. All that didn't matter for my first encounter with my soul mate.

Wait, why did I say soul mate? I need to stop swooning over this guy. Don't I have other priorities? Shouldn't I being actually doing this quiz? I looked up and saw that there was only ten minutes left and I only wrote my name with a heart in A of Axel. What the hell am I doing? I need to get my ass in gear or I will finally get something lower than a C in chemistry.

I managed to answer each question with seconds to spare on the clock. I turned it in with ambivalence floating in my brain. My mind was trolling and floating around in a sea of guacamole. I just couldn't think straight.

"Well, that quiz was pretty easy, don't you think Axel?" said the boy of my dreams.

"Uh yeah…" I answered.

"I was wondering, do you want to hang out sometime? I just got my basement finished with a plasma screen and the whole shit packaged. Are you free this weekend?" I couldn't believe what I heard. It seemed as if everything was going my way for once. Before I could think I replied:

"Yeah. I could Facebook you later."

"Okay," he said with a cute smile.

The bell rang and the school day was over. That meant that I had to back to the crappy home life that I spend all day trying to avoid. But at least I had the cute blonde to look forward to seeing Saturday. This just may work after all.

_Sorry that this chapter wasn't that long and it took me awhile to update. I have been a little busy lately and I have been trying to juggle everything at once. I will try to update regularly but I do need to find a beta reader pronto. Please review and tell me what you think so I can continue writing and completing this story. Thanks._


	4. Chapter 4

_Remember to review my chapters. ;)_

Chapter 4

I scaled the three flights of stairs in pure school girl bliss. I was practically skipping like a fairy down each step. Garnering attention was no big deal for me. I never look liked or acted like I gave a shit what others' thought. The sunshine was shining down on me and the rats with wings were chirping a beautiful song.

_Boy you got my heartbeat running away. Beating like a drum and it's coming your way. Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom bass. He's got that super bass. Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, bass. Boom, boom, boom-_

Someone pulled my ear buds out of my head.

_ "_Well, isn't it the nancy boy himself," interrupted a voice that makes my skin crawl every time. "Do you realize that _some_ people here want to walk in the hallways without the cast of Glee prancing through the hallways?"

"Saix, you should wear a condom on your head. If you want to act like a dick, you should dress like one. Plus, it will protect you from any more STDs that put giant Xs on your face." His 'mysterious' scar was the subject for debate in my circle for years. Some say it was due to a car accident, others say it was from a gang fight. As for me, I chose to believe an old woman clipped his ass with a scooter.

"As if I never heard that joke before..." he said while playing with his blue and revolting hair.

"So you admit that everyone has said that to you? Isn't that said that is everyone's reaction to you?"

"Well, at least I don't copy dick's' style," he said with a yellow grin.

"What is that supposed to mean, assbag?"

"Funny, how the popular red haired freak dyed his hair _after_ the blue haired wonder did. Also, how the he started listening to Nicki Minaj, Gaga, Katy Perry and others _after _I proclaimed that they were _my_ favorite artists."

"Do you honestly think that I would copy your drag ass?"

"I'm just saying…" he said, arrogance increasing. "Imitation is the highest form of flattery and all I can say is that…I'm flattered." His grin needed to get rearranged with a pair of brass knuckles.

"Look, how about you go take a leap of faith off of a fucking balcony before I shove a flacon wing up your fly ass."

"Bootlegging Eminem lyrics? Again, you are so _original_. How about you stop recycling your 'witty' insults? I can't wait to see your sheeple to finally leave the flock." He walked away before I could get the last word.

Sweet Jesus, would I HATE to be stuck in an enclosed space with him for a significant period of time. He would be dead after the first ten minutes, of course. But jail time isn't worth killing him.

I stormed off in infuriation with teeth clenched and face as red as my hair. That pretty much killed the buzz I got off of Roxas. (That kind of sounded wrong in my head, yet it was so true.)

I walked through the hordes of people jamming up the hallways and made it out the front entrance. Walked along the curb and waited for my bus. Since I didn't have a car, this was my daily hell.

I was fortunate enough to have the most inconsistent, and not to mention old, bus driver who was either late or too early. Today was one of those late days. I stood out in the glaring sun that shone over Twilight Town and that had also reflected off of the snow that accumulated over practically everything that wasn't a road.

I waited with ear buds in as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see it was my coach, Mr. Skellington, the tall and lanky gym teacher/water polo coach.

"Hey, Axel," he said, in his grainy voice. "Well, I just found out like a minute ago that the school pool will be going under renovations so water polo will be canceled for the west of the week."

"Well, that's friggin' perfect," I replied to the inconvenient news.

"Yeah, I know. But, at least State is two weeks away not _this weekend_. So, I guess we are good for now."

"Alright, did you tell everyone else?"

"Of course." The I liked about water polo was the fact the group had the ability to show foresight and the fact practice wasn't directly after school like every other sport.

After Skellington left, my bus rolled in and I climbed on and immersed myself in the peace that I have before I go back home. The bus ride was a blur of quiet and suburban neighborhoods.

Before I realized it, I was home.

I walked in to hear my mom screaming into the phone. That probably meant that she was talking to Dad.

"That's not the point, Stan!" she yelled angrily. "If you can't quit, then how do you expect to raise a god damn child?" I always hated when I was ever mentioned in an argument. "He needs you and you are doing a really crappy job of being a father!" She paused and I heard the an inaudible reply to her question. "No. Like hell are you going to see him this weekend because of this." Pause. "Fuck you!" She slammed the phone down onto the receiver and looked up to see me.

Her eyes were red from crying and the bags under her eyes were mortifying.

"Oh, hi, honey," she said trying to conceal her anger for Dad.

"Was that Dad?"

"Yes." She paused. "He's been drinking again."

"Oh," I said with a saddened tone.

"He hit a stop sign while driving home form the bar," she said. Sigh. "He almost took out some kids skateboarding."

I said nothing.

She sighed. "He can't come to see your competition any time soon. He has community service on that day." She folded her arms in disgust.

There was a moment of silence.

"How was your day, sweetie?" she asked trying to alleviate the sour mood.

"Fine. Water polo was cancelled."

"Well, I guess I don't have to worry about driving you there today then. That's good, at least."

"I did my audition today…"

"How did that go?"

"Fine."

"I am going to…" she paused. "I am going to be at Bible study tonight. Can you please do me a favor?"

"What?" I answered just as I was about to leave the room.

"Please, stay at someone's house tonight…"

I paused. "Wait…what?"

"Can you stay at a friend's house tonight?"

I looked at her with awe. "Why do you want me to do that?"

"Just do it," she said with an affirmative tone. "I have this…feeling… bad feeling…that something bad is going to happen. I don't know. Can you please just do this for me?"

I agreed partly because I didn't want to trouble her any further.

I picked up the phone and decided to call Olette because she lives down the street. I speed dialed her and she picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" asked Olette.

"Olette? Hey it's Axel. Can I stay at your place tonight? My house is being…uh…fumigated. Is it okay with you?"

"Oh. Of course you can come over," replied Olette. "You know you are welcome anytime. Just as long I am not blowing someone."

"You are sick," I said with a giggle. My mood was beginning to change.

"You can stand under my umbrella anytime, you know," she quipped.

"That's weird; I was just listening to that song this afternoon."

"Hey, some say I'm psychic."

"I'll be right over," I said. I hung up the phone, grabbed my bag, got my winter hoody, kissed my mom goodbye and left for Olette's.

"Be wary," my mom said as I left. That was her way of making sure I didn't get into trouble.

Along the way, stepping through the ice cold snow , I couldn't help to wonder exactly what Mom's strange feeling was…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After the brief trip to her house, Olette let me in and I greeted her parents who were sitting in their family room watching TV. I threw my bag and coat on the stairs and walked into the kitchen to meet Olette.

"So," she said expecting me. "You and I both know that your house isn't getting fumigated. What is the real reason why you are here?"

"My mom had this feeling," I said with no hesitation. "She's going through menopause so any type of 'feeling' she gets should be taken with caution."

"Oh, thanks for sharing," she said awkwardly. "It could be a really bad hot flash."

"Shut up," I said with a smile.

"We have some lasagna if you want it." Italian food always piqued my interest considering all I usually have is some bullshit Vegan meals my mother cooks up. I'd usually call her food Trader Hoes'.

"Thanks," I took a portion of the still warm lasagna out of the pan and placed it on a plate. I also grabbed an apple and then followed Olette upstairs for some girl talk.

We entered her pink bedroom and sat down on her soft queen sized bed. I sat the lasagna down on the night stand after taking a bite out of it.

"Before I say anything," I paused to get Olette's attention. "You need to try out for the stupid bass captain position tomorrow."

She rolled her eyes. "Why can't you just let me make my own choice?"

"Because your own choice is keeping you from being great." I hope this wasn't going to be one of those interventions you see on TV.

"So, I just don't think I can make it this year…" She trailed off hoping it would kill the subject.

"That's what you said last year and that's what you will say next year and before you know it, you graduated without doing something fun."

"How do you know that I need this position in order to have a meaningful high school year?"

"Because I said so," I said that with a cocky smile.

"Again, this coming from a guy with a timid love life."

"Hey! I talked to Roxas today and we are going to hang out this weekend, thank you very much."

"Really?" she said with an inquisitive look in her eye. "Are you going to fuck the shit out him when you meet him?"

"Why do you always think of the gayest thoughts? You are the straight here, you know."

"We forget sometimes," she said with a smirk.

"Nice try, you are still going to that audition tomorrow whether or not you like it."

"Damn," she said melodramatically laying backwards onto her bed. "I guess I shouldn't let the pansy ass have something over my head." She sighed a defeated sigh. "I guess I will _have_ to go and try out for leader tomorrow then. Trust me, I will make a fool out of myself."

"Gurl, you don't need an audition to make you look retarded."

"Shut the fuck up, you queer," she grabbed her laptop. "I will beat you over the head repeatedly with this until you start singing the new Justin Bieber song."

"Wait," I said. "That reminds me. I need to Facebook Roxas about our date." I reached for the computer.

"Woah, woah, woah there skipper," she said pulling the laptop away from me. "Did you just say 'date'? I thought this was supposed to be just 'hanging out'."

"That's what I meant to say," I said covering up embarrassment. "Give me your laptop."

"I don't know…I might be too retarded to hand you this without hurting myself."

"Bitch, I will gang rape you in an alley in order to get that from you."

"Kinky." Her eyes twinkled in teasing delight.

I ran downstairs into the kitchen, grabbed a wooden spoon and headed back upstairs for a beat down. I ran in and smacked the wooden spoon against Olette's tiny ass.

She squealed in excitement and started running, computer in hand. "I bet Roxas would love that."

I whacked her again and we both ended up running around her bedroom laughing. We eventually got tired and ended up back in her bed breathing heavily.

"So," Olette asked. "Are you going to bust a move on Roxas this weekend?"

"Do you really think I am that much of a horn dog?"

"Uh, yeah. You have even kissed anyone yet. You must have a lot of sexual frustration ready burst from your balls."

"I kissed Tommy Chestnut," I said trying to defend myself.

"That was in second grade and his parents sent him to Bible camp because of it. You kind of ruined his life because of your promiscuity."

"Really? You are going to pull _that_ bullshit on me?"

"Anything to make you feel better," she said with a fake pout. I whacked her again with the spoon. "Harder."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hello? Are you going to Facebook your booty call or what?"

"Oh yeah," I said sarcastically. We turned on her computer and logged onto Facebook in order to commence the Facebook stalking of Roxas. We saw that he messaged his address to me and Olette gave me a look. I soon smacked her ass with the spoon.

"If you keep doing that, I will never sit down again," she said.

"Yet, you keep pushing my buttons. Who's the idiot now?"

"Still you."

We clicked on his profile and started flipping through his photos. First we saw a picture of him playing lacrosse. Olette said it got her wet. Of course I replied by using the spoon. Then we saw a picture of Roxas with his friends. Olette said she wanted a group orgy with all of them. I then whacked her cheeks. A couple pics later, we saw a picture of Roxas shirtless, posing in a superman pose. Olette pretended to start masturbating. I decided to start targeting her vag.

"Give me that!" She grabbed the spoon and whacked my ass with it.

The strange thing was that I liked it.

She threw my instrument of torture out the door and we saw a message pop up on her screen. It was another message from Roxas!

I started freaking out to the point where Olette has to slap me to get me back in focus.

"Look, _pendejo_, it is just a message from your 'boyfriend' what are you going to do?'

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"Whatever. Just click the damn chat button."

"Alright." I click the button and Roxas' message came across the screen.

"_I wish today it will rain all day. Maybe that will kind of make the pain go away. Trying to forgive you for abandoning me. Praying I'm still an angel away._" Me and Olette were shocked by what Roxas said.

"What did you do?" Olette said punching me in the arm.

"I don't know," I said panicking. "There was nothing wrong the last time I checked."

Suddenly, another message came up and it said:

"_I got Pink Friday. I know you like Niki Minaj so I'd guess I could play it Saturday._"

"Awwww," said Olette. "He knows your favorite artist. Isn't that cute?"

"He spelled her name wrong."

"Go soak your head. This is romantic."

I sniffed. "Olette, does something smell like it's burning to you?"

"There shouldn't be. The oven should be off." We looked at each other puzzled at the smell of this mysterious burning odor. "Can you check downstairs to make sure the oven is off? My dad might have left it on."

I headed for the door and heard Olette say a very loud "Holy Shit." I knew that this was serious considering she would never use language that strong and that _loud_ in her own home. I rush back into her room and I see Olette gazing out the window in shock.

I move to the window and saw that, across the street, a house was on fire.

What made the sight so shocking was the fact that it was my house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_On the first page of our story the future seemed so bright then this thing turned out so evil_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised_

_Even angels have their wicked schemes and you take that to new extremes_

_But you'll always be my hero even though you've lost your mind_

…

_Now there's gravel in our voices glass is shattered from the fight in this tug of war, you'll always win even when I'm right 'cause you feed me fables from your hand with violent words and empty threats and it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied_

…

_So maybe I'm a masochist I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave til the walls are goin' up in smoke with all our memories_

…

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn but that's all right because I like the way it hurts. _

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry but that's all right because I love the way you lie._

_I love the way you lie. Ohhh, I love the way you lie_

…

_I love the way you lie._

* * *

><p>I knew the fire was caused by my drunken father the instant I ran out of Olette's house.<p>

I believe the last words I heard from him to my mother were: "I will see you burn in hell."

My father loved me very much. I was the only thing keeping him from divorcing mom for many months.

However, he hated her more than he loved me.

And that's what ignited this fire.

* * *

><p>It was a strange blur. A cacophony of sirens and a dancing light show of police cars. Someone must have called 911.<p>

I found myself on my driveway, looking at a house that had a huge, blackened hole in the left side. I guess my mind didn't feel the need to allow me see what was left of my relationship with my father. Just like the house that was drawn into a suburban inferno, my chances of ever seeing my Dad had the chance of a snowflake in hell.

I saw a fireman walk back to the fire engine and turn off the hose. He looked defeated as though the fire affected him. Did he want to save the house from the fire? I thought his job was supposed to save the people inside a burning building. Considering that now one was in there, there was nothing to save but a shred of dignity for the house that was going up in smoke.

Apparently, a police officer questioned me and Olette about anything regarding the fire. Did we see anybody? Anyone suspicious? Why were you away from your house during this time? My mind was on complete autopilot whilst my soul was on hiatus. It seemed as though it was in sleep mode.

I wasn't crying nor was I sad to see my small house burn for two reasons: for one, it was being payed for in blood money. My mom was paying the current mortgage with money she hoped would get reimbursed with the divorce settlement.

Secondly, I have this strange attraction towards fire. I felt as though I was related to every ember and every singe mark that a fire makes. In a strange way, this felt...right.

My mom shared my same apathetic emotion for this disaster. She arrived 20 minutes ago after finding out. We both just stood there and looked at the ruins of my father's hatred. n

The police found my dad's jacket next to the epicenter of the fire. It wasn't a surprise to find an empty beer bottle with his fingerprints right next to it. I have no idea what he was thinking.

The good news was that the house wasn't as destroyed as I previously described. In fact, we were lucky that the firemen were close by when it started. The house was still standing, but only with a huge, singed hole in the side of the house.

My mind switched to autopilot once again and the next thing I knew I was in a motel talking to my mother while we sat in opposite beds.

"I called a contractor and he says that he can come by next week to start making renovations," she said as she was putting the phone back down.

"Well, that's good," I said in reply. What I was thinking was that was a huge, steamy pile of freeze-dried dog shit but I didn't want to upset her any further.

"The thing is Axel," she began. "We can't afford to stay here every night until the renovations. Plus, we can't even stay in the house while they are fixing it, so that would cost too much money to stay in a motel."

"Okay," I said. "So where are we staying until the house is fixed?"

"The Crosses."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed in anger.

Now, before I seem like a tool for shouting an obscenity at my mother, let me explain the reason why I did so.

The Crosses are a high-middle class family, like us, who lives a mere block away from our house. They live in a three bedroom place with a view of the lake behind their house. Their basement is finished, their lawn is always neatly trimmed and they own three cars. Every Wednesday, a maid comes and cleans the house and does the laundry due to the fact the couple work long hours on that day.

So, you may ask, why would I detest the very idea of residing in such house? The answer is simple. The Crosses have a son. He just happens to be the Lil Kim, Keys and Gal Bambi to my Nicki Minaj. If you haven't figured it out yet, this meant that I would have to live with...Saix.

"Look, I know this isn't exactly your preferred choice, but his mom and dad were the only ones I called that were nice enough to let us stay in their home," my mom protested.

"What about Olette? Huh? Her freakin' family loves me!"

"I called them like five minutes ago and they said no. You looked right at me while I was calling them!"

"And _that_ made you think I was listening?"

"I'm sorry that you will have to be crammed with Saix for a couple of weeks, but maybe you can become friends," she argued. "You used to like him in middle school. Didn't you guys kiss once?"

"I kissed Tommy Chestnut too, but we aren't inseparable lovers! That was back then before he was an assbag."

"I hate it when you use that word, Axel," she said in a forced calm tone. "Besides, didn't you ruin Tommy Chestnut's life?"

"Why do people keep thinking that I ruined his life? It was just a kiss!"

"That's not the point, Axel. We are moving into the Crosses home tomorrow and if you don't like then you could go to the homeless shelter for all I care," she was about to go on a rant. "Go and get drunk. Go and start being a home wrecker! GO AND START BURNING SOME OTHER GOD DAMN HOUSE FOR ALL I CARE!" She turned around in angry tears.

"Look, I'm sorry mom. I will...go...and move in with the Crosses and deal with that puta, Saix,if it makes you happy," I said it as sincerely as I could. I didn't care as long it would keep Mom from crying.

"I'm sorry too, Axel," she said stifling tears. "I know this isn't easy for you either, but can you just...get through this for me?"

"Yes, Mom," I said in defeat. We hugged and after a quick pizza we decided to go to bed. My brain switched to Autopilot once more.

Before I knew, I was texting in the dark to Roxas.

This was a shock to me that he even had my number and that I was having a late-night text session with a boy that 24 hours ago didn't even speak to me once.

It was funny that our relationship was changing so fast. I just wished I was awake to enjoy it. You I wished I had this Moment 4 Life.

_Roxas: So, I am really sorry to hear about your house, man. _(I loved how he wrote normally in text.)

_Me: Thnx._

_Roxas: Can you still come over this Saturday? _(Wow, our little outing was important to him.)

_Me: Yeah. My mom will do anything to get my mind off of the arson._

_Roxas: Well, at least you still have your friends. ;)_

_Me: Tru dat._

_Roxas: :P_

_Me: My battery is dying. Talk to you tomorrow?_

There was 10 minute a pause. The pause made me nervous. Is Roxas hesitating? Why did I even say that?

Ugh.

_Roxas: Sorry about that. My iPhone was slow. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. _

That's good.

At least my plans with Roxas are still even though I stepped in the biggest pile of shit known to man.

My father truly fucked things up for not only me, but my mother.

That bastard.

If I see him again...I don't know what would I do. I can't control my anger. Who knows what will happen? I just hope I never see him...

Now, one question remains.

How the hell am I going to deal with Saix Cross for two weeks?

Son of a bitch.

* * *

><p><em>Can you guess the songs I have been using these chapters? If you can, good for you. I just hope it isn't copyright infringement to reference song lyrics...<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Pull up in the monster automobile gangster with a bad bitch that came from Sri Lanka. Yeah I'm in that Tonka, color of Willy Wonka. You could be the King but watch the Queen conquer. Ok first things first I'll eat your brains. Then I'm a start rocking gold teeth and fangs cause that's what a muthafucking monster do. Hairdresser from Milan, that's the monster do. Monster Giuseppe heel that's the monster shoe. Young money is the roster and the monster crew and I'm all up all up all up in the bank with the funny face and if I'm fake I aint notice cause my money aint. So let me get this straight wait I'm the rookie? But my features and my shows ten times your pay. 50k for a verse no album out! Yeah my money's so tall that my Barbies gotta climb it. Hotter than a Middle Eastern climate. Find it tony Matterhorn duty whine it, Nicki on them titties when I sign it. How these n-ggas so one-track minded. Really really I don't give a F-U-C-K. Forget Barbie fuck Nicki she's fake. She's on a diet but my pockets eating cheese cake. And I'll say bride of Chucky is Child's play. Just killed another career it's a mild day. Besides 'Ye they can't stand besides me. I think me, you and you should menaj Friday. Pink wig thick ass give em whip lash. I think big get cash make em blink fast. Now look at what you just saw this is what you live for._

_Aaahhhh, I'm a muthafucking monster!_

I pulled out my ear buds once I arrived on 3277 Neuport LN. The very thought of me being within a 50 foot radius of this piss stain made me shudder. The anticlimactic stuff happening to me right now makes me wanna die. Of course my house burns to ground all thanks to a father who has enough alcohol in his system to pickle God's liver. And the best part is that I have to stay with the one douche bag that can stand the least.

I rang the doorbell and I wasn't spared another second away from Saix. I stood there, backpack in hand, staring back at him while he held the door open.

"Well, well, well. Look what the Heartless dragged in-"

"Save it, Saix," I interrupted him. "I hate this way more than you do. Can't we just let this be as...painless as possible."

He grunted in agreement and allowed me inside. His home was empty due to the fact that his parents were at work and the maid had a day off.

"You can go wherever you like but stay out of _my room_, okay?" Saix said with arrogance.

"What's so special in your room that you need kept secret?"

"It's forbidden," he sternly.

"Who the fuck are you? Beauty and the Beast?" I said with a smirk.

Saix stared at me blankly and headed upstairs.

"Your room is to the right of mine. I will be taking a shower." The last I heard of him was the sound of his feet across the staircase.

Instead staying down there with nothing to do, I followed up the stairs and made it to my room. It was a quaint little space with a bed and a nightstand. I set down my bag and popped my ear buds back in and opened my phone up.

_Crap,_ I thought. _The battery's dead._ I was waiting all day to text Roxas. But, I guess that will be put on hold for now. After sitting there drinking a Mountain Dew for twenty minutes in boredom, I realized that I had to pee like a mother fucker.

I headed out the door and opened the door of the adjacent bathroom. My foot was halfway through the door until I saw a wet and naked blue-haired guy on the toilet. What made it worse that it was that naked blue-haired boy was Saix. What made it terrifying was the fact that he was masturbating like horned up 14 year old. What made it even more horrifying...and I mean horrifying beyond the point of all fear and terror put together...was the fact that he was holding a picture of me at my last water polo tournament.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_I'm big bully, no bike gear  
>I told you bitches last year<br>I'm a rap bitch nightmare  
>That's why I call you buzz lightyear<br>Cause by the time you start buzzin  
>Bitch you gon' have white hair<br>Paparazzi was a fright scare  
>When I landed out in London<br>It was looking like Mike Dare, Mike Jack  
>Who's bad, ain't know my period<br>But I got a new pad  
>Channel 5, news flash<br>Pussy clean, who smash  
>None of y'all, canary yellow ball<br>These bitches should be worshipping me in the synagogue_

_Hum, hum, done the prayer_  
><em>B-b-b-bitch I ball, underwear<em>  
><em>Hum, hum, done the prayer<em>  
><em>Did I tell them that I ball, underwear<em>  
><em>Okay roman,<em>  
><em>Y'all want the full roman?<em>  
><em>Y'all want the full roman?<em>  
><em>Y'all want the full roman?<em>  
><em>Ya'll want the full?<em>  
><em>Bitches is insane, these bitches ain't in my lane<em>  
><em>Only bitches in the plane, is bitches that give me brain<em>

After kicking the absolute shit out of Saix, I stormed about of that perverted bathroom and ran out to the back lawn. I really did not know how to react to this. That asshole that has been my stigmata for the last six years wants me in his pants. Strange...of course. Hot...no? Maybe? I don't know. Talk about confusing.

I sit there on the lawn and feel the grass stains embedding themselves onto my nice jeans. And man, do I feel like shit in a hand basket. My entire world is crumbling down...and Saix wants to fix it up with his man butter.

As if the guilt didn't hurt enough, little Henry Horny stumbled out bleeding and bruised onto the patio. Maybe I shouldn't have used his head to hammer out the imbalance in the toilet seat. Comically, his pants were still down.

"Axel," Saix gasped in pain.

"I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

"Don't talk like that..."

"Why are you even talking to me? Why do you want to jerk off to me? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"I...I...don't know," he said in sadness and hesitation. "I just thought..."

"Well," I said in temporary stoicness. "You obviously thought wrong!"

"I thought you were amazing...and I never had a boyfriend before...I didn't know how to talk to you."

"Bullshit. Bullshit. Bull Fucking Shit Jesus Mary and Joseph and all the Damn Disciples!"

"I always wanted to be with you," he said in desperation and tears in his eyes.

I thought about it for a minute. I wanted to be tender and nice. I felt moved for a second. My heart opened for a minute and wanted me to show compassion. And then I realize, I don't give two fucks about him

Here was the coup de grace: "Fuck you." And I stormed off.


	9. Chapter 9

_With the taste of your lips, I'm a ride. You're toxic and I'm slippin' under. With the taste of your poison paradise. I'm addicted to you don't you know that you're toxic?_

* * *

><p>Don't you ever wonder why is it that you always feel the pain in your hands and feet 20 minutes after you kick the shit out of someone who masturbated to your picture in their boujee ass bathroom and skanky green shorts while still wearing their gay ass blue weave? (We all knew it was a weave, he didn't dye shit.)<p>

I haven't either. Until now.

I don't know if I felt violated or flattered. I can't really shit you. Saix played soccer. He had the muscular legs of David Beckham. But the thing was he was a fucking tool. He threw shade at me everyday for no fucking reason. I, of course, read him back because of the green shit he always wears. I fucking hate the color green. It is vomit.

But, there was something about him, besides his fat ass thighs, that was attractive. He was a challenge. He was different. I guess I hated him so much is because that we were so similar. We both were a handful of kids who were openly gay in our school, we dressed for success and we watch communitychannel on Youtube.

But, like communism and fascism (and Phi Phi O'hara and Sharon Needles), we were rivals. We were so similar that it was annoying as shit. Can imagine having to see another asshole wear the same "Legalize Gay" shirt every other week?

The only thing that truly bothered me was that he was the one who revealed his attraction first.

Well, I guess it wasn't really "revealing" if you walk in on him spanking the fucking monkey (which looked more like a gray baboon, by the way).

Why is it that so much tension had really been between us all this years and yet we were so isolated from each other?

I mean, we went to the same school, we had the same classes, I mean... what the hell happened?

We did kiss once, it was sort of magical, but nauseating at the same time... I was like nine. Sue me.

Maybe giving a literal _Meeting in the Ladies __Room_ might have been extreme, but what should I have done? Join him?

I am aroused and disgusted at the same time. Most painful boner ever.

The sad part is, that my first thought was, _wow he thinks I look like a pornstar!_

I guess I have to do the right thing...

Once I figure out what that might be.

I'm kidding. Saix needs an apology.


	10. Chapter 10

_Later…_

_I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer_

_I, I wish I could be strong without somebody there_

_I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer_

_I, I wish I could be strong without the scheiße, yeah_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Without the scheiße, yeah_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Without the scheiße, yeah_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Without the scheiße, yeah_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Without the scheiße, yeah_

What the fuck is she saying, gurl?

* * *

><p>I looked at the calendar in Saix's laundry room and apparently today was Friday…the 13th , which means that I should be hanging with Roxas tomorrow… Aw. Fuck. Me.<p>

I guess I should deal with one issue at a time. I walked back into the house, through the raggedy screen door, past the cookie-cutter model 3A living room, under the glass chandelier, up the gray carpeted staircase, across the beige corridor, and returned to horrid (and not to mention sticky) kitsch scene of the crime: Saix's personal bathroom.

He was still in there, crying disappointed tears and stared at my picture in his hand. I was wearing a black Speedo and a green cap that could barely contain my cartoonishly exaggerated red hair. My abs were stretched like a cobra as I was jumping up to catch the ball and I was unattractively clenching on my mouthguard, looking as though I was giving head to a clear eraser.

But I digress…

"Hey," I beckoned with the tone of extreme care.

He answered with a blank stare. It was composed of loneliness, self-pity and conveyed the message that he hated himself as much as he thought I hated him.

"I'm really sorry," I tried. "You know. For the kicking, punching and the obscenities…"

There was an awkward silence. It was strange, standing in a bathroom, trying to repair a somewhat workable acquaintanceship that could at least get me through the "renovations" on my house. I swore I could hear the chorus to "Pocket Full of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield.

"You're right," Saix said.

"What?" I replied in confusion.

"You're right," he repeated. "You're right about everything."

Huh?

"Saix, you know I didn't say anything. Well, except that I would kill you where you stood…"

"No, I meant what you were saying all these years."

I looked at him in more confusion. What the fuck is he saying, gurl?

"Not today, but all the things like I copied you or that I have no life or-"

"The only thing that will ever love you-" I said.

"-is the dildo salesman who you will put his children through college with your lonely masturbatory demise." He completed. Damn. It hurts me hearing it through him.

I haven't really realized that he took my insults personally.

"I should just…kill myself."

"No, no, no" I quickly said in a worried tone. "You have a loving family and…a…dog who loves you very much." I know. I bullshitted him. I just don't want him on death watch.

"My family always works, my dog is dead and I guess there is no one left to believe in me." He talked so pathetically that he didn't have the emotional power to even sob.

I knelt down to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Saix, listen to me," I pleaded. "Look at me. Look. At. Me. I believe in you. Whenever I made fun of you or threw shade at you. It wasn't because I hate you. I thought this 'rivalry' was a joke. I never meant to really make you depressed like this. Don't talk like this. You're smart; funny…dare I say it…kinda cute. Think of George Bailey in _It's a Wonderful Life_. One life touches so many others and you may not realize it, but there are many people who care about you and would absolutely hate to see you go. I mean it."

He looked at me with a glimmer hope of hope sparkling in his crystal eyes. Maybe just maybe I got through to him.

What happened next made me cringe and hard at the same time.

Saix leaned over, slightly opened his lips and attached them to mine and we engaged in a lipped embrace that was characterized by tonsil touching and saliva exchanging. I couldn't resist. Seriously, I had no strength whatsoever to push this sucker off of me. I heard my picture slid onto the bathroom floor and our hands met up at each of our faces and we caressed our skin. Time became meaningless and the tears, which were still warm and salty, rolled off his face and nothing meant anything. All I could think of me and Saix rolling in a field of golden wheat locked in a sun-kissed embrace holding each other (and possible giving each other blowjobs). I could imagine a life together. A world together. Him and I.

To think that I had my first romantic kiss…on a toilet.

We went at it for a good three minutes until the face of a golden-haired and blue-eyed sweetheart popped in the back of my mind: Roxas.

Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck. Cunt. Mary. Cunt. Fuck. Shit. Scheiße.

I am a two faced dirty whore and I am doing it with my enemy and not my Roxas.

I broke the embrace. Saix had a look of untold happiness and hope while I was confused and totally shitfaced. I ran out the bathroom into my guest room and jumped on the bed.

"Wait…Axel," Siax called still on the toilet. " What's wrong? Was it something I did? I am not a very experienced kisser!"  
>I slammed the door shut and opened my phone and called the only number that seemed right.<p>

"Olette, I need help."


End file.
